


Bañándose solito...

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Jean Has a Potty Mouth, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, Son Goten - Freeform, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	Bañándose solito...

Una noche, Goten, con solo 4 añitos, se encontraba solo en casa, ya que su mamá y Gohan habían  
salido a hacer unas compras de urgencia. Ella le había indicado que, mientras estaban fuera,  
aprovechara y se bañara, así que el pequeño obedeció, preparó el baño, llenó la bañera de agua, se  
quitó la ropita y se dispuso a meterse en ella, aprovechando, eso sí, que su mamá no estaba en casa  
para controlarle y decirle que no para antes pasarse por su habitación, con el culito y la pilila al aire,  
para coger algunos de sus juguetes y llevárselos al baño para jugar con ellos en la bañera!

Todo iba bien hasta que, en un momento, mientras de enjabonaba, el pequeño Goten empezó a  
sentirse incómodo y a notar una alarmante presión en su vejiga y en su pilila. Oh oh! Le estaban  
entrando ganas de hacer un pipí!

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía el váter cerca, pero su mamá le había enseñado que no debía salirse de la  
bañera mojado! Pero por otra parte, tampoco quería hacer el pipí dentro de la bañera, que asquete!  
Así que, como no sabía muy bien que hacer, decidió aguantarse el pipí, como el niño grande que  
era, y continuar jugando con sus juguetes.

Sin embargo, sus juguetes de Playmobil no conseguían que se consiguiera olvidar por un momento  
de las ganas de hacer pipí, y Goten estaba entrando en la típica fase de los niños pequeños de  
“necesito hacer pipí YA, porque no me aguanto más”. Pero no quería hacérselo en la bañera, no  
quería que el agua se tiñera de color amarillo, ya era un niño grande, se debía aguantar el pipí!

“Pipí, pipí... mi pilila no lo aguanta más, se me va a escapar...”

“No puedo más, TENGO PIPÍ!”

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Goten, todavía mojado y con las manos en la pilila, algo erecta, se fue  
corriendo hacia el váter. Parecía que iba a llegar y conseguir depositar su pipí en el váter...

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su altura, sucedió la tragedia. Su vejiga y su pilila no pudieron  
aguantar más el pipí...

Antes de que pudiera levantar la tapa, casi sin darse cuenta, un potente y grande chorro de pipí  
empezó a salir de él. Oh oh, accidente... Goten decidió ya no parar: estuvo haciéndose pipí en el  
suelo, formando un gran charco, hasta que terminaron de salir de su pilila las últimas gotitas de  
pipí...

Goten entró en pánico, pero, para su fortuna, recordó que su mamá no estaba en casa, así que,  
rápidamente, se secó el cuerpo, recogió el baño y fregó con la fregona el charquito que había  
formado sin querer, justo antes de que volvieran mami y Gohan. Bufff... menos mal! :-)


End file.
